my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minato Takayama
"All eyes on me!" -Minato Takayama's catchphrase Minato Takayama, also known as The Magician, is a magic-themed villain known for kidnapping people and placing them in deadly magic-themed contraptions and performing tricks on them. Appearance Takayama is a fair skinned man with dark eyes and black hair. He wears a stylish green and purple shirt with a white cravat around his neck. He also has a black cape with a green inside. His most defining features are his green and purple top-hat and mask. Takayama carries a variety of objects with him, from an umbrella, a gold cane, a stack of 4 coins, a deck of cards, to numerous other things. He usually uses his quirk to make the objects appear in his hands, allowing him to switch from one object to another. Personality As a magician, Takayama is a very charismatic presence. He has the personality of a stage magician, performing his criminal acts as if to an audience (which he usually gets). This performance persona makes him appear to be numb to the pain and terror inflicted upon his victims, and thus he can be interpreted as a psychopath. Even when he's fighting another person, he has the sort of air that a performer would have, taunting his opponent, being flashy, and generally making a show about the ordeal. Takayama is also the kind to be dramatic and flashy. He prefers to be out in the open, drawing attention to himself. His catchphrase, "All eyes on me!" is a perfect representation of that. He performs his tricks for attention. He wants the world to look at him. He wants all eyes on him. Takayama's modus operandi is as follows; he kidnaps a random person, brings them to one of his hideouts, places them in a deadly magic-themed trap, and performing a magic trick on them. Should they survive, Takayama will set them free to tell the world. If not, which is the more common outcome, Takayama then stores their body within his hideout. Sometimes, he will kidnap multiple people, in which case the rest become part of his audience. Occasionally, he will hijack television signals and broadcast his show to horrified onlookers in society. Takayama's love of performing tricks matches his bloodlust. He enjoys watching his victims struggle to survive within his deathtraps. He has been labeled a serial killer as a result. Abilities and Powers Takayama's past as a stage magician gives him incredible knowledge of magic tricks and the secrets behind them. In fact, Takayama not only improved on existing tricks, such as the tank of water, the spinning wheel, sawing a box in half, and the head in a box, but has also engineered his own psychotic tricks, such as an electric chair trick, a sword drop, a gun target, and many more. All of these tricks he has turned into deathtraps for his own sick pleasure. He has excellent talent with a number of weapons. He has expertise in using a sword, typically a light saber or rapier. He displays great marksmanship with a pistol and rifle, and even throwing knives. He can also use a wooden mallet, a spear, saws, blades of all shapes and sizes, staffs, and he has even weaponized magic props like a top-hat, a rope of hankerchiefs, a bouquet of flowers, and several more. Quirk: Sleight Takayama's quirk is Sleight, which allows him to make any object disappear and reappear at will. However, the object must be hidden from view before he can activate his quirk on it. As such, he usually uses his hands, cape, or top-hat to hide the object from sight, adding to his magician persona. Takayama can summon any object at will, meaning he can carry any object and use it whenever he wills it. He does have a limit to how much he can store, although that limit is quite large. As a result, he can carry smaller props more easily than larger props. Most of the time, Takayama summons props while performing tricks, usually swords, ropes, or other pieces to his magic tricks. During battle, he can do the same thing, but spends more time summoning weapons rather than props. History Takayama was once a stage magician, performing tricks to audiences of all ages. He was a charismatic showman, and became very popular. One day, however, a trick of his went wrong, and a young girl was killed as a result. Expelled from society, he had hit rock bottom. Eventually, the guilt drove him insane, and Takayama grew into a serial killer while attempting to figure out what went wrong with the trick by kidnapping and torturing people in the same manner. Takayama regained his sanity months later, having grown numb to violence, and he became fond of the attention his previous killing spree attracted to him. Soon, he re-adopted his magician personality and became the villain known as The Magician, kidnapping people and placing them into deadly magic tricks. Trivia * His design is based off of Mr. Reus from Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies * His last name, Takayama, is a reference to the Japanese magician Cyril Takayama * His modus operandi takes inspiration from the Saw franchise * The concept for him was conceived while watching the show Breaking the Magician's Code